Catching Lightning in a Bottle
by soundslikepeanuts
Summary: New Year's Party One-shot, expanding on scene in Singing in the Rain (it makes sense without that one) T for F words E/E Modern AU


**Hi guys! It's another accompanying one-shot for Singing in the Rain... this one definitely makes sense without it, but it won't be as much fun, so I advise you go read that one if you haven't ;) just kidding, you absolutely don't have to :L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, The Summer Set, Auld Lang Syne, The Mountain Goats, or All Time Low. PHEW.**

* * *

_**31**__**st **__**December**_

_**6.52pm**_

'Éponine, we're going to be late!' She checked the time on her beaten-up old phone: 18.52. _I thought it was any time after 7?! He really needs to calm down… _she thought to herself, half exasperated and half amused at her impatient room-mate. _I bet he's stood beside the door with his coat on._

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' she yelled back, pulling her second shoe on and grabbing her phone and small bag off the bed. _Keep your hair on._

* * *

'Éponine, we're going to be late!' Enjolras called from the front door, where he was stood, coat on, holding a gift bag containing wine, and waiting impatiently. The man undoubtedly scrubbed up well: he looked extremely handsome that evening, with his blonde curls tamed back from his face, leaving his bright blue eyes to stand out, and red and blue plaid shirt with think back tie and black suit trousers under his red bomber jacket.

Watching with an amused look on his face from his seat in an armchair, Combeferre pointed out 'He said any time after 7, and it's only ten to now, Enjolras. I think we'll be ok. Besides, chivvying her won't make her move any faster.'  
Whatever Courfeyrac may have said, Enjolras did not like being late. 'But we said we'd leave at quarter to!'

Before his best friend could reply, the door behind him opened and out came Éponine, stuffing her phone into a small black bag.

Enjolras' heart stopped. She was wearing a cream dress, with an embroidered skirt and collar, which came in at her tiny waist and flared out to just above her knee, with a pair of black high heels. It didn't look like she was wearing much make-up, which made him smile, because she didn't need it - her beautiful, happy smile lit up her face better than any powder or lotion could – and her hair fell in loose waves onto her shoulders and down her back.

It shouldn't still surprise him when Éponine looked so beautiful – she was beautiful every day, and he'd seen her dressed up enough times to know it only made her shine brighter. Yet somehow, every time she burst from her room, invariably late and always smiling, he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. It was a strange phenomenon he chose not to dwell on.

By the time he had recovered his composure, she had her black leather bomber jacket on, and was making her way over to the door, flanked by a smirking Combeferre. He held it open for them both, and then followed them out into the hallway.  
'What are you smirking at?' he asked Combeferre as he passed.  
'Oh, nothing at all'

_I'm missing something here…. Oh, who cares?_

* * *

**7.24pm**

'I told you we'd be late.'

The three flatmates were gathered on the icy pavement outside the door to Courfeyrac's apartment building, waiting for him to buzz them up. The familiar muffled thump of loud music perforated the quiet of the cold Parisian night, undoubtedly from the party upstairs.  
'Enjolras, it's fine.' Combeferre replied calmly.  
'I'm just saying, -'  
Éponine cut him off. 'Enjolras, for one night, can you not be an accidental but very irritating asshat about tiny details?' _Ouch. _  
'…I suppose so.'  
'Thank you.' A loud buzz told them they could go inside.

The music got louder as they climbed the three sets of stairs to Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Joly's apartment, the mood lightening with every step. On reaching the third floor, they found the door open and an enthusiastic Courfeyrac bounded out to meet them.  
'YOU'RE HERE! I'm so happy, I was worried Grant was going to finish all that Tequila alone… come in, come in! You all look amazing, especially you, Ép'  
'Awww, thanks Courf!'  
'I'm offended. I spent hours on my hair' deadpanned Combeferre; Éponine, Courf and Enjolras cracked up laughing as they walked through the door into the party itself.

Courfeyrac had really made an effort this year: huge speakers in the corner filled the air with music; glass bottles and jars with light-bulbs inside hung cheerfully from the ceiling; fairy lights twinkled on surfaces all over the room, and the kitchen table and counters were hardly visible under the mounds of finger food and extensive collection of alcohol. Grantaire, Joly, Marius and Cosette (dressed in her trademark pink) all stood up off the sofa to come and greet the new arrivals with smiles and hugs as they walked in. R fetched Éponine a drink as the rest of their friends arrived, alone or in small groups, along with some of Courf's friends they didn't know that well. Before long, the party really began as the guests (and hosts) got quickly drunker and started to dance.

* * *

**11.06pm**

'I'M THE BEST DRINKER IN THE WOOOOOORLD!' yelled a hopelessly inebriated Grantaire as he danced wildly with Éponine and Bahorel.  
'NO, IIIII'M THE BEST ONE!' countered Bahorel, his words slurring together.  
'NO WAY JOSE I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER'  
'I'M THE… CHIEF! WHO SCHOOOOOOLS THE MASTER COMMANDER IN HOW TO DRINKKK!'  
Éponine was having none of this. 'I BET IIII CAN DRINK MORE THAN BOTH OF YOOOOU!'  
'BUT YOU'REA GUUUUUUUUUURL!' laughed Bahorel, earning him a strong punch on the arm. 'OWWWWWWWWW'  
'THERE'S ONLY ONNNNNEWAY TO TEST THIS!' announced Grantaire, who moved to stand unsteadily on a kitchen chair, chest puffed out, arms spread wide. 'IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST ANNUAL THIRSTY GAAAAAAMES! 'he yelled. 'AND MAY THE FROTH BE EVER IN YOUR LAGER!'  
Suddenly, the partygoers (except Cosette, who had no idea what was happening, and Enjolras, who didn't care) jumped into action and an arena was set up in the centre of the room around the three contenders.

'EVENT ONE: SHOTGUN.' Courfeyrac proclaimed in a posh voice. 'Each contestant is to be presented with one can of beer. The first to finish said can is the victor of round one. CONTESTANTS, READY?!'  
'READY!'  
'ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET…. DRINK!'

* * *

**11.34pm**

7 rounds later, Éponine was winning with three rounds to Grantaire and Bahorel's two apiece.

Courfeyrac was still presenting the world's drunkest game show, despite now being fairly inebriated himself. 'THE NEX'N... SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!' A cheer rang out. Even Cosette was getting into it now, and Enjolras couldn't help but watch.

'SUDDEN DEATH! YOU PUKE YOU LOSE! LAST MAN STANDING!' Éponine threw a can at him. 'OW! FIIINE OR WOMAAAAAAN. GRANTAIRE WILL GO FIRST, FOLLOWED BY BAHOREL, THEN ÉPONINE. GET REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYY…. GO!'

Sambuca  
Sourz  
Tequila  
Vodka  
Baileys

They all seemed to be doing fine, but then the Baileys was a step too far for Bahorel, who jumped from the table to run to the bathroom, the cheers and whoops of his friends behind him. It was just Grantaire and Éponine now.

Jagerbomb  
Schnapps  
Aftershock  
Rum

Grantaire swallowed his rum then pulled a disgusted face, mumbling 'nomrrrre'  
'whatwassat, Grantaire?' teased Éponine  
'NO MORRRRRRE!'  
'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A WINNER! GIVEEITUPPPP FOR THE MASTER COMMANNDER OF AMIS DRINNNNNKINNGGG: ÉPONINE THÉNARDIER!'  
Éponine stood up to take an exuberant bow, but overbalanced and fell headfirst into a smirking Enjolras. He appeared to be holding a diet coke.

'There had better be whiskey in that' she laughed.  
'Nope.'  
'Vodka?'  
'Definitely not.'  
'Rum?'  
'Don't be ridiculous.'  
'Enjolraaaas!' she exclaimed in exasperation. 'Are you stood quietly on your own, completely sober on NEW YEARS' EVE?'  
'…yes.'  
'Not anymore. Don't argue.' She took his drink off him, downed what was left of it, and led him by his tie to the fridge. Grabbing a beer, she popped the cap with her teeth and handed it to him.  
'I don't want a beer.'  
'Watch out for all those fucks I don't give while we're dancing.'  
'Dancing?'  
'Yep.'  
'But-'  
'DANCING.' Pulling his tie, she sashayed ahead of him into the living room to dance. The song changed as she did, to a song he didn't recognise, but Éponine's grin told him she did.

_Out in the wild  
Party in nowhere land  
We start a fire  
Sparklers in every hand  
No phones let go  
Cut all the strings tonight_

She looked so happy and free, hips swaying, singing along with all the words, one hand in his and the other on her drink.

_Singin' aloud  
Howlin' right at the moon  
We're making out  
Life's never felt so good  
Bring on the storm  
We're wilin' out tonight_

He felt the beer start to take hold and felt less self-conscious by the second. _This is why you don't drink, you're such a lightweight._

_Then you lost your shoes as it started to rain  
And your jeans soaked through  
But you smiled anyway  
Throw our hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air_

Suddenly Éponine threw her arms in the air, pulling his with her, and threw her head back as she sang the chorus at the top of her voice.

_We're catching lightning in a bottle  
Don't give a fuck about tomorrow  
Yeah we're dancing in the backseat  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow_

He was vaguely aware of everyone in the room jumping up and down, arms in the air, singing their hearts out, but his eyes were stuck on the tiny, bouncing girl in front of him. He couldn't take the grin off his face if he tried, so he didn't.

_Yeah we're rolling with the thunder  
Now take a breath, we're going under  
We're getting busy on the backstreets  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow!_

_Back of the car  
Blankets and me and you  
We're running on perfectly wasted youth  
I'll hold you close  
We'll call this home tonight_

Éponine's eyes met his, and it might have been the beer, but in that moment, he wanted to take her home to his room and make her his more than he'd ever wanted anything. _You are so drunk, Enjolras, that is literally the worst idea you've ever had._ Instead, he downed his beer, throwing the bottle onto the couch, and took her other hand.

_And the fake tattoo that you drew on my arm_  
_Had an X and an O_  
_Never change who you are_

Her eyes were a strange mix of drunkenness, joy and confusion, but they were on fire, shining brighter than all the bottles (oh, NOW he got it… lightning bottles. Like the song!), jars and fairy lights combined.

_Throw our hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air_

As the music jumped up for the chorus, so did Enjolras and Éponine: they jumped and danced and spun around, curls flying, eyes blazing, singing and laughing along at the top of their lungs

_We're catching lightning in a bottle_  
_Don't give a fuck about tomorrow_  
_Yeah we're dancing in the backseat_  
_We don't need gravity here in the afterglow_  
_Yeah we're rolling with the thunder_  
_Now take a breath, we're going under_  
_We're getting busy on the backstreets_  
_We don't need gravity here in the afterglow  
Here in the afterglow_

_Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Throw our hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air_

He spun her around, and she lost balance, falling backwards so that he caught her in what would have been an artistic dip if it was intentional. They stayed still for a second or two, eyes locked and blazing, breathing heavily. Both Enjolras and Éponine thought the other was about to kiss them and internally panicked. The return of the chorus broke their daze, and he lifted her back up to a standing position, where they returned to dancing, though not as exuberantly as before.

_We're catching lightning in a bottle  
Don't give a fuck about tomorrow  
Yeah we're dancing in the backseat  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow  
Yeah we're rolling with the thunder  
Now take a breath, we're going under  
We're getting busy on the backstreets  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow  
Here in the afterglow  
Here in the afterglow_

As the music slowed at the end, everyone at the party chanted along loudly, and then finished on a loud cheer, hugging each other close.

_Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Here in the afterglow  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Here in the afterglow_

* * *

**11.59pm**

'10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

To Enjolras' disgust, the room was suddenly filled with kissing couples and hugging friends – Feuilly and Sylvie, Marius and Cossette, Joly and Musichetta (Bossuet was in the toilet, having mistimed when midnight would be). Éponine was dipped and kissed soundly on the mouth by a grinning Grantaire, and stood back up again hooting with laughter. Enjolras received a clap on the back and a 'Happy New Year, mate' from Combeferre, which he returned with a smile.

'EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY, AULD LANG SYNE!' Musichetta declared. As fireworks from the river filled the sky outside, everyone joined hands in a circle and sang

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and old lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne._

At this point, there was a slight pause, and scattered laughter, as most people realised they didn't know any other lyrics; Éponine, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and a few others carried on.

_And surely you'll buy your pint cup!  
And surely I'll buy mine!  
And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne!_

With the return of the chorus came the voices of the rest of the party, and everybody sang together:

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne._

* * *

**2.47am**

The party seemed to be starting to wind down, but Éponine was still way too drunk to want to go home, so she did the only thing she knew would keep everybody there : she took a swig of whiskey, stood on the kitchen table, and shouted 'HEY, EVERYBODY! SING-SONG TIME!'  
Pointed in what seemed like the general direction of the speakers, she shouted 'MOUNTAIN GOATS! MOUNTAIN GOATS!' Someone must have understood, because within seconds, the violin and piano intro filled the room and Éponine was singing.

_I broke free on a Saturday morning  
I put the pedal to the floor  
Headed north on Mills Avenue  
And listened to the engine roar_

Nobody really moved, they just grinned where they were. But Éponine Thénardier was no quitter.

_My broken house behind me and good things ahead  
A girl named Cathy wants a little of my time  
Six cylinders underneath the hood crashing and kicking  
Ahh, listen to the engine whine_

_I am going to make it through this year_  
_If it kills me_  
_I am going to make it through this year_  
_If it kills me_

Grins had grown into looks between couples and groups that said _should we start dancing again….?_

_I played video games in a drunken haze_  
_I was 17 years young_  
_Hurt my knuckles punching the machines_  
_The taste of scotch rich on my tongue_

_And then Cathy showed up and we hung out_  
_Trading swigs from a bottle, all bitter and clean_  
_Locking eyes, holding hands_  
_Twin high maintenance machines_

_I am going to make it through this year_  
_If it kills me_  
_I am going to make it through this year_  
_If it kills me_

_I drove home in the California dusk_  
_I could feel the alcohol inside of me hum_  
_Pictured the look on my stepfather's face_  
_Ready for the bad things to come_

_I down-shifted as I pulled into the driveway_  
_The motor screaming out, stuck in second gear_  
_The scene ends badly, as you might imagine_  
_In a cavalcade of anger and fear_  
_There will be feasting and dancing in Jerusalem next year_

_I am going to make it through this year_  
_If it kills me_  
_I am going to make it through this year_  
_If it kills me_

The last few verses and final chorus finally had the desired effect, and by the end, everyone was up and dancing again, shouting for another one. She hadn't really thought of any others, which was confusing for her drink-fuzzy brain, so she hopped over to the speakers to look through the playlist. Once she'd picked, she clambered back onto the table as the electric, pop-punk guitar rang out.

_Caught in a cold sweat  
Stuck splitting hairs and drinking too much  
I'm on my way to striking out  
Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting  
They're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts_

Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night

By now, the partygoers were pulling some serious shapes. Even Enjolras had been convinced to join in by Combeferre and Grantaire.

_Figure it out  
Boy, you're tripping so pull yourself together  
Or you'll wash up like the rest  
This ship is sinking  
I'm thinking I'm done for  
I'll watch as the sails disappear under water  
'Cause I'm no captain yet_

_I said, "Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been."_

She was vaguely aware that she was dancing, hips swaying, arms up. She was apparently not aware of how provocative it was for a room of predominantly single, drunk men.

_Stay awake, get a grip and get out_  
_You're safe from the weight of the world_  
_Just take a second to set things straight_  
_I'll be fine even though I'm not always right_  
_I can count on the sun to shine_  
_Dedication takes a lifetime_  
_But dreams only last for a night_

_Believe you, me_  
_I'll give them everything_  
_I'd tell them anything_  
_To show them everything_  
_Believe you, me_  
_I'll give them everything_  
_I'd tell them anything_  
_To show them everything_

The whole room joined in with the chant.

_'Cause you ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones_

For the last chorus, Éponine threw her head back, sending her now unruly curls tumbling down her back to her waist, and sang her heart out.

_Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night_

* * *

**4.56am**

Enjolras switched the light in her room on with his spare hand as he held her upright. 'OK Éponine, time for sleep.'  
'Noooooooo!' she whined, snuggling into his chest. 'No sleep!'  
'Yes sleep, we have a house full of children who I really don't want to talk to yet.'  
'You stay here! With me! We'll snuggle!'  
_What?! _'Not tonight, 'Ponine, I think you might be a little too drunk for suggesting things like that.'  
'Marius used to call me 'Ponine.' She said thoughtfully. _Please don't want to talk about it; please don't want to talk about it. Tonight's been so perfect._ 'But I think I like the way you say it better.' she announced with an air of finality.  
'I'm glad.' He couldn't help but smile. 'Come on, bed time.'  
She groaned, but did what she was told and plopped down on her bed, starting to remove her shoes. It was only when she started to unzip the back that he realised she was about to undress, and turned to leave.  
'OI, where you off? SHNUGGLIN'!'  
He smiled to himself, biting back a laugh. 'You need to go to sleep, Éponine.'  
'FIIIIINE but at least pass that t-shirt.' She groaned, pointing vaguely at a pile of clothes on the floor in the corner. Enjolras plucked one off the top, an oversized black one that he recognised as being Bahorel's (did she end up with EVERYONE'S clothes eventually?) and turned around to hand it to Éponine. To his extreme surprise, she'd managed to remove her dress and tights in that time, and was sat cheerfully in her underwear – a simple white bra with lacy trimmings, and… _he wasn't looking there, he wasn't looking there, just give her the shirt and run._

Virtually throwing the shirt at Éponine, he darted out the room into the living room of sleeping urchins. He was barely breathing normally again when he heard a quiet 'Enj?' from Éponine's room, behind him. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he turned around and re-entered her bedroom.

'I just… night night. Thanksfr helping me.' she mumbled sleepily, tucked up in bed.  
'That's ok. Happy New Year Éponine.'  
'Happy New Year, Enj…. You're my hero, y'know, rescuing me n stuff….' Her speech got quieter and less understandable as she slowly fell asleep.

He smiled. 'Goodnight, Éponine.' For the second time in his life, he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead as she slept.

He still didn't know why.

* * *

**LONG, right?!**

**Please drop me a review, I'm interested to see what you think! :D Love you all!**


End file.
